yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Allie
アユ | romaji_name = Ayukawa Ayu | ja_trans_name = Ayu Ayukawa | ko_name = 리나 | ko_rr_name = Lina | fr_name = Allie | de_name = Allie | gender = Female | relatives = Unnamed parents | school = You Show Duel School | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Aquaactress | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Allie, known as Ayu Ayukawa ( アユ Ayukawa Ayu) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is one of the six students at You Show Duel School and treats Zuzu like an older sister. Design Appearance Allie is a red-headed girl with fair skin, golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband. She wears a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red long t-shirt. Allie's attire also consists of a red skirt and long black tights. She wears brown shoes and has a blue bracelet. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Allie was first seen with Frederick in a crowd, watching Yuya Sakaki Dueling the Sledgehammer. She was happy when her fellow You Show Duel School classmate won his Duel. After that, she and Frederick were called in to You Show Duel School to help sign up the flood of applicants. Allie watched Yuya Duel and lose against Zuzu Boyle. When the group of fans left in disappointment, Allie did not believe their words and she supported Yuya, in addition to the sole boy who had remained; Tate, who enrolled in the school. Allie and the other You Show students took a trip to LID. She was fascinated by Sylvio's state of the art school and soon got captured by Sylvio's companions. Allie watched Yuya Duel and defeat Sylvio. The building where she was put on collapsed, but she was rescued by "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". After Sora Perse knocked out Sylvio and his lackeys, he introduced himself to Allie and the others. Sora went to You Show to Duel Yuya for the chance to be his apprentice. Allie was impressed by the cuteness of Sora's "Fluffal" monsters, but was scared by "Frightfur Bear". She was happy when Yuya won and when Sora enrolled at You Show. Allie took a walk with Zuzu and bought ice cream for the boys, but Zuzu left Allie behind after seeing Sylvio plan a scheme to defeat Yuya. Zuzu told Allie to call Skip Boyle for help and she complied. After the masked Duelist defeated Sylvio, Allie received the news that Yuya apparently attacked Sylvio. Allie didn't believe it and watched Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong fight against the LID students. She later watched Yuya Duel Declan Akaba and Skip. Allie and the other children watched Yuya Duel and defeat Reed Pepper. They also watched Yuya Duel Pierre L'Supérieure on TV. Allie was impressed with Pierre's intelligence, while having the opposite reaction for Yuya, due to him answering the questions incorrectly. Nevertheless, she was glad that Yuya won. Allie and the boys watched Yuya and Skip lamenting over their difficulties, and they noted that Zuzu was training with Sora again. They later watched Yuya's Duel with Aura Sentia, and Allie was fearful for Yuya's safety after Aura's prediction. Fortunately, Yuya was able to win the Duel. Nico Smiley later approached Allie and her friends and requested that they withhold their presence from Yuya during his final qualification Duel with Gong. Allie and the group agreed, but they eventually caved near the end of the Duel and supported Yuya, though Yuya didn't notice them until he had won, at which point Allie explained what Nico had done. Arc League Championship Having qualified for the Arc League Championship before Yuya, Allie and the other You Show students received a pep talk from Skip and boarded the van to go to the Championship, but they were surprised to find Yuya missing. Yuya later showed up after they had looked for him. After the opening ceremony, Allie learned that she would be Dueling Riley Akaba from LID that afternoon. She watched Frederick's Duel with Trevor and congratulated him for winning. Allie began her Duel with Riley not long afterwards, cheered on by her friends and family. She was surprised by Riley's non-responsive attitude during the Duel. Allie started strong after a slight mishap of forgetting that she couldn't attack on the first turn, but Riley turned her "Aquarium" Continuous Spell Cards against her and then Fusion Summoned "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle" to win the Duel. Allie was depressed at her loss, despite reassurances from her friends. Allie continued to watch her friends Duel in the Championship. She witnessed Zuzu settling her rivalry with Julia Krystal after her Duel, and on the second day of the tournament watched Gong's Duel with Grizzlepike Jones and Yuya's rematch with Sylvio. The tournament took a darker turn after Sora's Duel with Shay Obsidian, which left Sora badly injured. In the period of the tournament after Yuya fell into a coma and Sora disappeared, Allie witnessed the rest of the first round of the Junior Division Championship and the second round of the Youth Division Championship, in which Riley defeated Frederick. When she heard that Yuya had woken up, Allie hurried to the stadium with Tate and Frederick, but thought she saw a familiar figure across the street. After the person vanished, Allie wondered what she had seen. She then witnessed the brutal Duel between Iggy Arlo and Kit Blade, which left Kit hospitalized, and Allie was shocked to learn that Yuya was Dueling Iggy next. As she had worried, the Duel with Iggy went badly for Yuya until he abruptly changed his manner and swiftly defeated Iggy with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Allie watched her Junior Division classmates participate in the Battle Royal, but Zuzu and Yuya soon disappeared when their camera feeds were cut for maintenance. Frustrated with not knowing what was going on and enduring Yoko Sakaki's strange antics, Allie led the kids in a dash to the city, but they were informed that they couldn't return to their homes while the ARC System was active in Paradise City. Allie later informed Tate that Riley had won his semi-final Duel, which meant that he would be Tate's opponent in the final. She later warned Tate to be careful before his Duel with Riley, reminding him that Riley used Fusion Summoning. Friendship Cup After Yuya returned to the stadium with Zuzu, Allie learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension. Allie was initially in denial, but she later learned from Yuya that this was indeed true and who Allie had thought to be Zuzu was actually someone named Celina. Allie watched the Duel between Yuya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension. Duel Academy When a massive dragon appeared in a dimensional rift, Allie stared in shock as Skip tried to calm her and the others down. She watched Gong Dueling through the rift and she wondered what had happened to him after "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters. When the Duelist who had defeated Gong and was Dueling Sylvio Summoned a monster that resembled Yuya's "Odd-Eyes", Allie wondered why the Duelist had Yuya's monster. She and Tate wondered if it had a connection to Yuya due to their similar appearances. Allie and the others were transported to the Fusion Dimension after the rift expanded and transported Paradise City there. As Skip noticed people in the air, Allie looked up and thought that the Duelist facing Sylvio was Yuya. While watching Declan Duel, Allie and Tate were surprised he was appealing to Yuya and when Z-ARC claimed that he was the true founder of Pendulum Summoning. As Z-ARC came close to defeating Declan, Allie asked if the situation was all a lie, since Yuya would never do this. She was surprised when she thought that "Z-ARC" had killed Declan and when Riley joined the Duel. When Riley used "En Flowers", Allie and the others watched as flowers appeared around them. After Z-ARC's defeat and the Standard Dimension's rebrth into the "Pendulum Dimension", Allie lost her memories of Zuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. One day, Yuya arrived three minutes late, only to receive a smack from Skip using Zuzu's paper fan. Yuya protested that he wasn't late, but Allie reminded him that Skip's hot-blooded teaching had already started. Frederick praised Yuya's boots, and when Yuya revealed that they were a gift, Allie asked who gave them to him, but Yuya was unable to remember, much to Allie's irritation. At Skip's behest, she, Frederick, and Tate Dueled Yuya in a 3 vs. 1 match, but Skip interrupted them with an announcement that Yuya had been invited by LID to participate in the Junior Arc League Championship. Allie, Frederick, and Tate watched the Battle Royal between Yuya, Sylvio, Gong and Moon Shadow with Yoko. During the Duel, at the urging of Moon Shadow, they began to remember the events of the Arc League Championship. Allie began to remember Zuzu when Skip told Yuya that she went missing. Allie reacted with horror at Yuya's admission that he was Z-ARC. Allie was surprised when Yusho Sakaki, Yuya's own father, suggested that Yuya had to become a professional duelist in order to save Zuzu. When Yuya and Gong were the only competitors left, Allie was surprised that Gong picked up an Action Card. Allie later watched the multidimensional Turbo Duel between Yuya and Jack Atlas, and was happy for Yuya when he won. Allie also watched Yuya's final Action Duel against Declan Akaba, which Yuya also won, and was brought onto the duel field to witness Zuzu Boyle's return. Relationships Zuzu Boyle Allie views Zuzu like an older sister. They share many interests and get along quite well. Their relationship is similar to Yuya's relationship with Tate. Deck Allie uses an "Aquaactress" Deck, based around quickly swarming the field and adding cards from her Deck to her hand while using a variety of cards to protect and increase the ATK of her otherwise weak monsters. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters